


Infinity

by Ellen_5678



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_5678/pseuds/Ellen_5678
Summary: Growing up, Josie has been told two things. 1. Don't go to earth. 2. Don't fall in love with a human. But when you're a Greek Goddess, rules are meant to be broken.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	1. Wanderlust

“It’s not like I’m doing anything bad.” Josie lay back down on her chaise and let her arm roll over lazily to her cup of ambrosia. As she takes a sip, she observes the place around her. The marble white columns, gold details, elaborate feast laid out. She turns to her best friend, Lizzie, with a look of genuine interest. They’re both discussing her passion, humans.

“I mean… look around, Lizzie. Do you not get bored of this? For centuries, it has been the same every day.” More specifically, they’re discussing the danger of her new hobby – visiting Earth while the other Greek gods sleep.

“Are you not also interested in the humans? Their lives are so much more interesting than ours!”

“No, Josie, I’m not interested. I am perfectly content up here… _as you should be too._ In fact, I do not understand why you would take such a big risk. Your father’s temper is terrifying!”

“Who cares? What he does not know, will not kill him.”

“All I am saying is, if he was my father, I would follow his orders.”

“Do not worry, Lizzie, I am careful. I only go when they are away or asleep.”

“You? Careful? Come on, it’s me you are talking to. Besides what happens if you are discovered by one of the humans?”

“The humans? Who is going to recognize me? I look just like half of them. Plus, I dress in their clothing.”

“I suppose…”

“Besides, Lizzie, it is beyond worth it. I would humbly accept any punishment in exchange for a moment with a mortal.”

“It sounds like you are addicted.”

“I am. Walking on Earth is a rush. Life there is so different. It’s so fascinating how they experience insignificance. We are everlasting, all-powerful. They are so small, temporary. Yet, they feel so important.”

“You want to feel pain, heartbreak, and hunger?”

“No. Yes. Everything. Those are all small parts of the whole package.”

“You are a true romantic, Josie… or you are crazy. I cannot decide which right now.” Lizzie laughs.

“I just want to feel things they feel, ho to the places they go to, experience everything they do.”

"I love you, but count me out of this adventure, my friend. Comfort and happiness are not overrated. Besides, we Gods feel those emotions too - the love, the anger, sorrow."

"It is not the same. In the heavens, almost everything is handed to us. Every day is almost like the day before."

"How hard is struggle _that_ is." She ignores Lizzie's sarcastic tone.

" I wish you would come with me, Lizzie, and see what Earth is like! Yes, there are moments of pain and want, but, everyday is different. Each day you awaken to a surprise."

"If I was not so dead set against it, you would _almost_ be able to convince me. But that one thing I have had a million times over the years is: Gods do not mix well with the humans."

"Do not be silly."

"I am not be silly. I am telling the truth! Are you going to visit Earth tonight?" She notices Zeus standing at a nearby column and lower her voice to a Whisper. If the Council of gods find out about her visits to Earth... it would not end well.

"Yes, I am going to earth as soon as mother and father are asleep." She observes the fear in Lizzie’s eyes.

"I am sorry, Lizzie. I must do this... for myself."

"Be safe, my friend."

"Always. Do not worry about me. I will let you know how it goes tomorrow." She bids her best friend good night and heads to her room, in preparation of her journey. She needs to wear human clothes so she could fit in. She decided to wear a tank top with the leather jacket and black shorts.

Later that night, she tiptoes into her parent’s room - they're fast asleep. With a smile, she leaves her palace and walk towards a long, forgotten portal that leads to earth. Within seconds, she’s standing on earth, near Downtown City Streets. **_There are so many humans in such late hours_**. She falls into step with them, becoming one with the night life. She observes the alien species around her. She stares at a couple walking hand in hand in front of her. They lean on one another as they whisper into each other's ears. They look so happy and she would do anything to have that with someone. Suddenly, she senses someone's gaze on her. She turns around and notice two men approaching her, a tall man and a muscular one.

"Hey, honey, you look like you are having a good time." The tall one said with a smirk.

"Well, yes, actually, thank you for noticing!" she thought it was kind of them to comment on her happiness just like that.

"What's a girl like you doing alone on a Friday night?" The muscular one asked.

"I am just enjoying this fine evening."

"Why are you by yourself? Boyfriend have different plans?"

"No, I do not have a boyf-" The tall man cut her off.

"You shouldn't be walking all alone, these streets can be dangerous."

"Yeah, you should be accompanied."

"Oh no, thank you for your concern. However, I am fine."

"Yeah, you are. Don't worry, we're here to help. You can come with us. we know a place." They start pushing her into an alley. She was thinking if this is a common human practice? And what should be an appropriate response to this situation?

"Leave me alone, mortals. You do not understand the situation, fully. I am more powerful than you." The men laugh at her statement, making a big mistake by doing so.

"This one's a funny one. We'll have fun with her. Be a good girl and we'll be nice." The men swarm around her. Her heart pounds. She could overpower them within a second, but that would create a greater chance of for her father finding out where she is! Suddenly, she feels the presence of another mortal walking into the alleyway.

"Let go of her! You heard the lady." **_Human kindness! Is the stranger trying to rescue me! This kind rescuer is actually very beautiful._** She stares at her features and strong jawline. A woman fit to be one of the goddess...

"Who the hell are you?" The taller man spat at the stranger

"I thought she said she didn't have a boyfriend! I didn't know she had a girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just leave the lady alone and we can all enjoy the rest of our evening" The stranger gently takes her hand to get her away from the men. Josie feels warm heat in the place where their hands are connected. Her skin tingles where the beautiful stranger is touching her, something she never felt before.

"Don't worry, we can show you a good time too, otherwise get the hell out of here. This one is ours!"

"You are both disgusting! How dare you speak about woman like that!" The tall man throws a punch at the stranger and a scuffle immediately begins.

"Stop!" Josie yells. Suddenly, the two attackers stop, it’s like a powerful energy forced them to stop. They look at your rescuer strangely, before gasping and taking off. **_What in the underworld just happened?_** Josie, then rushes over to the stranger and take her hand.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue, kind stranger. Are you okay?” She carefully looks over the stranger’s body. She isn't badly marked only one cut on hand - probably from a ring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. What on earth were you thinking?"

" I was just hangin' out, chilling!" The stranger looks at her with amusement before responding.

"You really shouldn't be walking alone this late at night."

"That isn't the first time I've heard that tonight."

"It's good advice."

"How so?"

"Because it dangerous." The stranger smirks.

"What if I am the dangerous one?" Josie smirks back. And Hope raises her eyebrows.

"Good point. I am Hope. Nice to meet you."

"Wonderful to meet you, Hope, I am Josie. Thank you, again."

"Pleased to meet you, love, and it's no trouble at all. In fact, my weekends never feel complete without rescuing a damsel in distress." Josie laughs.

"In that case, I am glad to be one of service."

"May I have the pleasure, not to mention the peace of mind, of walking you home, Josie?" Josie really wants to spend time with Hope, but she cannot let her see the portal.

"That is a wonderful offer, Hope, but I am not ready to go home just yet."

"Would you like to join me for coffee instead then?"

"I'd love to." They walked together to a nearby coffee shop. Hope opens the door for her, but Josie has a feeling that something is off.

"Thank you Hope." It's when Hope looks back at her with a smile, that she understands. She cannot believe she didn't notice before what was right in front of her face.


	2. A/N

Sorry guys I know I haven't updated anything for more than two months. Don't worry I'm not going to leave anyone hanging. It's just I'm really busy with my exams.   
I will not be able to update for at least two more months. I'm so sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. As soon as my exams are over I'll start writing again. I'll be back guys. Until then, stay safe, stay happy. BYE!!!!!!!  
-Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> So, this random idea came to my mind when I was studying for my history test. So instead of studying I wrote this. It's not going to be a long story, so bear with me and if you like it leave kudos and comments, the least you can do if I fail my test.  
> Thank you  
> Follow me on twitter @babutajanvi


End file.
